A Blast From The Past, Parts 6 thru 11
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This will finish the Blast From The Past Story. It involves the remodeling of the Nashville RangeMan Office, the Wedding and The Trenton Times newspaper story along with the outcome of the explosion it caused!


Part Six: Sorry this section may be boring!

The contractor finished the basement and began his work of Third Floor. This floor is where the guns are stored and contains built into the wall gun vaults and there are enough guns and ammunition to start a World War III. All vaults have fingerprint identifiers to be able to open them. The contractor was shocked at the designs. He had never dealt with this height of protection. Heck even the police are not this protected!

This floor also contained a sparring area with double thick padding and several pairs of boxing gloves. It contained room for treadmills (10 of them), elliptical machines, stair climbers (which were adjustable) and room left for new things as needed.

Next thing was the Medical Clinic. I has its own operating room, I has 3 hospital beds, it has a locked area for the drugs needed. This floor also contains 2 fully functional apartments for the Medical Crew.

A separate contractor was working on the Fourth Floor who was in charge of the Control Center. This floor alone would have 14 computer stations with printers and it would also have a Secure Area which is to be soundproof and big enough for 3 display monitors and desks and will hold 10 people.

All this construction is being done simultaneously so you can only imagine the gossip going on outside but all contractors and crews were sworn to secrecy.

The Fifth Floor is to contain 5 apartments with 2 bedrooms each and fully functional. There is also a secure area which will hold a large shelter which will hold 10 people.

The contractor who was hired to design the Sixth Floor was working from a floor design created by Jesse Vandeveer. This man spent time with Ella to see what she wanted in the commercial kitchen and then used his Cad Design program to place things where Ella felt was the way she would need them to be. It had a walk-in freezer, a walk-in refrigerator. This kitchen would have a large dish washing area, a 6 burner stove, a restaurant style grill and many other top notch equipment.

Jesse also got to design the 3 bedroom apartment for Ella and Louis. Ella was a great designer and between the two of them Jesse was able to design a showroom type of apartment. Their bathroom even had a Jacuzzi and both a bathtub and a walk-in shower with multi-functional shower head. Ella was totally in love with the way the apartment turned out. They had their own computer and it was also synchronized to the RangeMan's main frame on the Fourth Floor. Ella and Louis had their own print system. Louis could print mechanical designs on their printer.

The Seventh Floor will consist of apartments for the Core Team. They will consist of 5 apartments with 2 bedrooms and 2 apartments with 3 bedrooms, in case they get any married couples or if any of the crew ends up caring for any children. All are fully functional and all have both bathtubs and showers.

The penthouse contractor also worked with Jesse Vandeveer and it was gorgeous. It was simple, done in muted earth tones but had a few splashes of color and had blue accents that would remind Ranger of the color of Stephanie's eyes. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 offices with computers and printers, it had a fully functional kitchen and one room left untouched at Ranger's request because he was hoping someday to use it for a nursery. It also had a small balcony with a two-sided view of the city. Gorgeous view. The bathroom has a Jacuzzi, walk-in shower big enough for two people with a multi-functional shower head. It also had twin sinks. It was tiled and had heated floors.

All inspections were complete and all codes were met or exceeded and they were even given a special permit to house that many arms and ammunition. The inspector did question why they needed that many arms. Ranger showed them they type of missions they were on (only unclassified information of course) and his government clearances and licenses to own them. All were given final approval.

RangeMan has been given the final approval to open their doors. Then Hector set up a job fair and had news coverage of the job fair which made the local news channels clambering for exclusives. The job fair yielded 20 decent candidates for a second interview. Ranger and Lester were pleased with the outcome but did not warn any of the candidates that the second interview would be with a woman (Stephanie). That video feed would be priceless.

Stephanie had been working for RangeMan exclusively for almost 2 months. He notice to Danny was worked out but Danny would still call if he got stuck and couldn't find a skip.

Stephanie's first interview was with a man named John McCarty. He was a Viet Nam veteran and he had security work in his background. He was surprised to see a woman interviewing him but he kept his cool. Stephanie was asking questions about his background and he told her he was divorced with two kids. Stephanie asked what his ex-wife did for a living and he gave her his ex-wife's name and that she worked at a local tavern as a waitress. Stephanie's Spidey Senses went off at the tone he used like he was covering something up. Stephanie continued the interview and then she released him. Stephanie made a note to dig into the ex-wife's behavior and past. Something was off.

Stephanie interviewed five other men and gave 3 of them for further searches. One man had Stephanie's interest for the right reasons but she gave her OK if he passed a deeper search.

When all the searches were done they had 10 candidates to begin training which Ranger would lead. The training would last 3 months.

Both Stephanie and Ranger agreed to get the office up and running before they took off for their honeymoon. (Sorry I have been ignoring that part but they have been very busy and getting along like a team and they are enjoying being together.) In the mean time Stephanie and Ella have been planning the wedding.

 **PART SEVEN: THE WEDDING PLANS**

Ella came up with the perfect setting for the wedding. She chose the General Jackson and Stephanie liked the idea. They took the idea to Ranger and he agreed. So he booked the cruise of the Cumberland River for both the lunch and supper hours. It was arranged to have about 70 guests and the cruise provided the food and and even had room that could be used for the wedding and Ranger talked to the coordinator about the decorations and she was shocked at some of his requests. Instead of roses he wanted orchids. He also asked that the band play a special song for their first dance. It was a Country song by Kenny Chesney. "You Had Me From Hello" He wanted a lot of love songs played but also wanted some Salsa type songs since his family like that style. He also requested "Because You Loved Me" and "Could I Have The Dance". The rest would be up to the band.

Stephanie and Ella worked on guest list and Stephanie got in contact with Janice Riley of Trenton Times. Janice would be here tomorrow and they were going to take the cruise for lunch to make sure this is what they want.

Janice flew into town and Ranger bought to the house. They got to know each other and what was the reasoning behind the request.

Janice knew most of the history between Joe and Stephanie from all the articles that had been published. But Janice didn't know about the money pools ran by the Trenton Police who were constantly betting for something major and dangerous to happen to Stephanie so they could win free money which was never reported to the government. Janice also was shocked by all the pictures and information about Joe's philandering the whole time he was with Stephanie.

The next day Ella, Janice and Stephanie took a lunch cruise and they enjoyed the relaxed feel of the tour. They loved the boat and that the crew is willing to do the decorations in the package Ranger had ordered. They even had a licensed minister willing to do the service. He was also a veteran and said he would be proud to do the nuptials. The date was set for November 18th at 9am to leave the dock. They would return at 9 PM. Both lunch and dinner would be served. This gave Stephanie 3 more weeks to get all the details set. Janice, Ella and Stephanie addressed all the invitations and Ella took them to the post office the next day.

Stephanie had kept in contact with her father and made his invitation over the phone so neither her mother or sister would know about the wedding. Frank agreed to fly down and Ranger had arranged for all the guests to have rooms at Opry Land Hotel.

The hotel said it would make arrangements to get that many guests to the General Jackson which is close by. There is also the Opry Land Mall close by for the guests shopping experience and plenty of restaurants and sites to visit.

The Merry Men from Trenton, including Tank and Amy, would be there in matching tuxes. Both Manny and Stephanie's father would be walking her down the aisle. The aisle will be lined with white satin walkway and the rows will have various flowers at every other row. The riverboat has an archway they will decorate with the orchids Ranger will order along with Calla Lilies and and variations of lilies in different colors. Ranger wanted the flowers to be simple looking. Ranger also orders some White Ginger or Mariposa which is the Cuban national flowers in several colors.

Stephanie and Ella went dress shopping and found a gown Stephanie liked. It was strapless white satin with beading around the bodice and then at the top was an embroidered strip of Royal Blue satin that ran down the length of the train and around the bottom. The online company guaranteed overnight delivery for an extra fee. Stephanie and Ella chose to order it. Ella also found a dress she like at the same company. Ella used Ranger's personal credit card and ordered both gowns. Ella will be acting as her Mother.

Time has flown by and tomorrow is the wedding. Ella has Louis and two boys to deliver the wedding cake. Ella wanted to make the cake for Stephanie. The top layer is actually pineapple upside down cake. This is a four tier cake and each layer is a different flavor and the bottom layer is tres leches, one of Ranger's family's favorite. The second layer was banana cream which was Louis's favorite. The third layer was a traditional yellow cake. The topper showed the bride dragging the groom by a pair of handcuffs. Since handcuffs were part of both their lives Ella decided it was appropriate.

Ranger was staying at Opry Land Hotel so he did not see Stephanie before the wedding. He was so nervous he was pacing. Lester tried to calm him down but he kept repeating "I can do this, I can do this." It is not like Ranger or Carlos to be this nervous.

Stephanie, in the mean time, was soaking in her Jacuzzi bathtub. She shaved, exfoliated and lotioned every part of her body that needed it. Ella helped her into her dress. The veil would be added once the hairdo was done. Stephanie went downstairs and Ella did her hair. It was a up-do with couple of stands curled on each side of her face. Ella placed the simple veil on the hairdo and the veil would be pulled over her face once they got there. The limousine was out front to pick them up. Stephanie's bag was put in the trunk. Once they got there they gave the bag to Tank who was in charge of getting it to the get-away vehicle.

Stephanie arrived and was taken to an upstairs room and would make her entrance coming down the main staircase. Tank was the best man and Amy was Stephanie's Maid of Honor. Amy's dress was a simple sheath dress that showed off her figure and was totally beaded with a detachable train which made the dress reusable.

It was time. Frank knocked on her door. "You ready, Pumpkin?" "Yes, I am. Thank you for coming, Daddy." "Thanks for inviting me. You have picked a good man." "I just wished it had not taken me so long to see he really loved me." "Life has its own timetable." "Let's do this." Manny was at the door and signaled to Bobby to start the music. The traditional wedding march music started and all three of them stood at the top of the staircase. They descend the staircase but Stephanie only had eyes for Carlos. His eyes were locked on that beautiful woman who was going to be his wife in a few minutes.

Stephanie reached the minister. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Both Manny and Frank hand her over to Carlos. Carlos repeat after me " I, your name, do hereby take you, Stephanie Michelle Plum, as my wedded wife. In health or sickness, for rich or poorer and shall be faithful to you always until death do us part. Carlos inserted his full name and repeated the vows and added "I do". Stephanie repeated her vows and added her "I do". The priest asked for Stephanie's ring. Tank handed the ring to the priest. "Repeat after me. Stephanie with this ring I thee wed." Carlos repeated the words and placed the wedding band on her finger. The Priest also asked for Carlos's ring. Stephanie repeat after me. "Carlos, with this ring I thee wed." The priest joined their hands and said "By the power vested in me by the State of Tennessee I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Carlos laid a deep kiss on her and they both felt weak in the knees but they managed to stay upright. The minister then turned to the crowd and said "For the first time I pronounce they are husband and wife. Ricardo Carlos and Stephanie Michelle Manoso! There was applause and the couple walked down the aisle to a brunch set up in an adjoining room. The guests all shook their hands and gave hugs and kisses to the couple.

Ranger's Mother and Father were ask to take pictures with the Bride and Groom then they asked Frank to join the group. They took a picture of Carlos and Frank shaking hands.

A lot of the guests ate quickly and went to the railing to watch the view of the river banks. They also had a 6 piece band playing assorted music with a dance floor for anyone who wanted to dance.

At noon everyone was brought inside for lunch and orders for each table were ordered. Within 15 minutes the food was being brought to their tables. Ranger's father said grace and wishing the newlyweds all the best.

After the meal the group was led to the ballroom. The band announce it was time for the first dance. Carlos led Stephanie to the floor and the band started the song but unknown to the group and Stephanie Carlos had a mike on his tux and he sang the song "You Had Me From Hello" to his new wife. She was in tears as she danced with him. When the song was done he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply again. The applause was almost unanimous. Carlos took Stephanie to the head table and the party began.

Carlos and Stephanie went to the top level of the boat and threw white roses into the water to mark those who had past on and could not attend. He turned and kissed her again. "I love you, Babe." "I love you too, Carlos" Carlos said, "May we never here "Get your head out of your asses" again as long as we live. "I will second that." Stephanie told him then she kissed him and he actually enjoyed it when she took control like that. They go back to the party.

All the woman wanted to dance with Carlos and the Merry Men took care of all of Stephanie's dance except for the dance with her father and Carlos' father. Before they knew it it was time for the comedy show. It was a hilarious show and they even had Carlos laughing out loud. It was fun and relaxing show and the comedians were having as much fun and the guests were.

The guests seemed to enjoy the cruise. They had a chance to go outside and people would wave at them as they went by. Janice and her two crew members were taking tons of pictures. Janice talked to Stephanie and asked her what shots they

wanted . Carlos had some specific shots and they were staged. Stephanie wanted a picture of her and her father and a group shot of the Merry Men from Trenton. Also a picture of Tank and Amy. Then one with Tank, Amy, Carlos and herself. Those were taken.

Before they knew it time got away from them and darkness changed all the scenery along the shore. Guests were fascinated by the lights. The dinner bell was rung and the guests took their seats again. Dinner orders were taken and again in 15 minutes the food was delivered.

Once again a 6 piece band changed the style of the music and it became more Cuban and often had a Salsa feel. Lester was the lead Merry Man showing off his moves and the women when cheering him on. They were all having a blast trying to keep up the beat and making up their own moves trying to impress Lester. Carlos was smiling at his cousin. He leaned over to Stephanie. "Want to show him how to do it?" "Why not." They went to the floor and and started their own version of the dance and the guest cheered them. When the song was done Stephanie decided it was time to toss the bouquet. The unmarried girls gathered at the bottom of the stairs and she tossed the bouquet and made sure Janice caught the bouquet. Carlos then raised Stephanie's dress and got her garter and he flipped it into the crowd and the Merry Men were fighting over it but Hector out grabbed them all! The Merry Men cheered him.

Stephanie went upstairs to change clothes. She was wearing a beaded sapphire two piece pantsuit. She was also wearing Carlos' dog tags that he gave her years ago. Carlos was surprised as he thought she had forgotten all about them. He thanked her for wearing them and he would get her a new set with her new name on them. She smiled at him and told him "I will proudly wear them, Mr. Manoso." "Babe, how did we get this lucky?" "Carlos, I think we just had to wake on our inner souls to grow up to our adult bodies." Carlos pulled her close and told her "I know we both fought these feelings but I have never been so happy. I am actually glad you settled here because I felt like this is where we both can enjoy life and still do what we do best." Carlos and Stephanie went to the dance floor because a slow waltz song was being played. Carlos couldn't get enough of having her in his arms. Stephanie couldn't believe she finally won her Cuban sex god's heart. Both were ecstatic.

The Captain announced that they were 5 minutes from returning to shore. When they did Carlos and Stephanie were the first two off the boat so they could thank their guests for being part of their wedding. The limousines were waiting to take the guests back to their hotel. When the last of the guests had left a new limousine pulled up and the Captain loaded both Carlos and Stephanie's bags into the trunk. The limousine then took them to the airport where the Corporate Jet was waiting on them. Once aboard the jet took off to parts unknown. Stephanie asked Carlos were they were going. Carlos smiled and told her "Where is your favorite place on earth?" "Hawaii." "That is where we first got to pretend to me husband and wife so I chose Hawaii but with a secluded island for just us since we are truly husband and wife now. Stephanie kissed him and looked at him. "Do we get to initiate the Pacific like we did the Atlantic?" "Why Mrs. Manoso? Are you trying to seduce me?" "Can't seduce the willing! I just want to get my second Mile High Club star." "Then Mrs. Manoso, I think I can accommodate your wish. We will refuel in California then we will fly to Hawaii and I will gladly see to it you see stars!"

 **PART EIGHT** :

They land and to get to the island a Yacht took them to the island. It was secluded alright! You could sunbathe or have sex on the beach and no one would be able to see you. Yeah they both did both!

The housekeeper waited until they came downstairs before deciding which meal she would need to make. As it turned out it was lunch. Jet lag was assumed but it could be they were worn out from so much love making. But neither one of them were complaining. They ate lunch and Carlos took Stephanie deep fishing and she managed with Carlos' help to land a Blue Marlin. Stephanie was too excited to be tired. It weighed, 500 lbs and was 12 feet long. It tested even Ranger's strength. But they managed to get it into the boat. "Good job, Mrs. Manoso." "Like always, I need you as my backup, Mr. Manoso." They enjoyed the ride on the open ocean and the crew had snacks in the galley. They cruised the ocean until sunset and they watched the sunset and took some pictures. The Captain if they wanted to mount the Marlin. They both decided on the head. The Captain said he would have it taken care of it and having it shipped stateside.

The next morning Carlos surprised Stephanie with an envelope with her name on it. It was the deed to the island with both their names on it. "Carlos!" Stephanie squealed!

"The truth is there was never a bat cave so I wanted you to have somewhere to escape to whenever you want." "But I thought I promised you not to run away again?" "You did, Darling, but you promised not to run away with me. Who said we couldn't run away together?" Stephanie sat on his lap. "Mr. Manoso, you are so thoughtful I hope I never need to run from you again. 5 years felt like an eternity to me. I am so happy I can't begin to tell you how happy I am." "I am just as happy as you are because I actually feel human for a change since I was a young boy. I love the light you have brought into my life. You have helped heal my PTS when doctors couldn't. I owe you my life." "Then we can both clean our slates and just concentrate on operating our new business in Nashville."

Carlos couldn't keep his hands to himself and before long they went upstairs to do night time things in the day time. An hour later and a shower they came down to find a few more weddings gifts from the house crew. They had gotten them a set of china with the Manoso family crest on them. There was also a bottle of Champagne, already chilled. The last gift was a beach cover up for Stephanie which said "Queen of the House." Carlos laughed and said "I like the sound of that!" Stephanie put it on and since it was blue and trimmed in Gold it suited her to a T.

They spend 5 days and toured the close by islands in the Yacht and bought some gifts they had sent home to Trenton and they bought some things for Ella and Louis.

They had to pack to get ready to go back to Nashville. They had learned to work as team and they still after 6 years together couldn't stand to be apart for more than a few minutes. Anyone in their right mind these two had a deep love for each other by the looks they gave each other and the touches they gave each other.

They arrived at the airport ready to go back to stateside. Jim congratulated them again and gave Stephanie a surprise gift. He found a bakery somewhere on the main island that had actually Boston Creme doughnuts. Stephanie was happy. She hugged him and thanked him profusely. Carlos teased him, "Are you corrupting my wife?" "No sir! I am just keeping her happy so she doesn't give you any hassles." Carlos laughed again. "That is one way to put it." They both turned their heads when the heard Stephanie moaned as she took a bite of the doughnut. Jim chuckled. "Sounds like I got my thank you?" "Guess you did. Good job, Jim." "Thank you. Time to get going." They closed the door behind them and Jim got the plane in the air. It was an uneventful flight unless you count the two rounds of love making that was happening in the bedroom.

They arrived back in Nashville and Carlos called Louis to pick them up and they went to the Penthouse since neither one of them had lived in it until they were married. Carlos strolled through the apartment and he found that Ella had put up some of the wedding pictures and he loved those touches.

Stephanie found out there was a double closet so there was room for all her clothes and Carlos's too. There was even a walk in closet for their normal clothes and his suits. "Wow!" was all Stephanie could say. Carlos had kept her out of the penthouse until now so it was truly THEIR apartment. Stephanie hugged him. "It is gorgeous!" "Just like my wife is in my eyes."

The doorbell rang and Ella and Louis came in. "Do you like it, Stephanie?" "I love it. You know how to please me." "Carlos, wanted you to feel like it was yours too." "He is always so worried about me. It makes it easy to love him all the more."

Carlos and Louis go into the living room and turn on the TV. Ella and Stephanie go into the kitchen and start supper. Ella walks Stephanie through making the backed chicken and they put potatoes in the pan for baked potatoes. Then they make the salad with all the greens, add the tomatoes, carrots and celery. They set the table and open the wine. The buzzer dings and they take the food out of the oven. The put both butter and sour cream on the table. Once the food was plated and the salad and dressings were set out Ella called the men to the table. "Carlos you wife made your supper. I supervised but she actually fixed everything." "I am proud of you, Babe." "You better wait until you taste it." They sat down and Louis said grace and thanked God for their safe return and for getting them together as a couple. He thanked God for the food and the hands that prepared it. Louis also asked for God's guidance over the new business and guidance for the new couple as well. Amen.

Carlos took one bite of his chicken and smile a 200 watt smile. "Babe, I think Nashville agrees with you. This is fabulous!" "Thank you, Carlos. Ella promised to help me learn to cook your favorite foods. I am also going to help in the kitchen sometimes to feed the men. Just don't tell them so they won't be afraid to eat it." "I won't tell them so their compliments will be real." Carlos cleaned his plate in no time and Stephanie was pleased with her first attempt at cooking. Louis and Ella enjoyed it as well. They cleared the dishes and Ella brought out Carlos' favorite flan. Stephanie spoke up. "I didn't make that. I am not ready for that yet." "Thank you, Tia Ella." "You are welcome, Carlos." Stephanie was happy to see him eating desert. It did have a fabulous taste and she knew she would love to learn to make it for special occasions.

The evening ended and the newlyweds both took a shower and they went to bed but it was a long time before they achieved sleep. Ranger woke up early and left a note on his pillow. "I went to the gym. I will be back shortly. I love you Mrs. Manoso."

Stephanie heard him come back in from his workout and found the note. "Thank you for the note, Carlos" "I remembered you once told me that when we spent the night together you got upset when you would wake up alone. This way you know I will be back and I care enough to ease your mind." Stephanie stepped up to him. "Thank you for the note and thank you for loving me enough to ease my mind." "You are welcome my love. Are we ready for our daily shower. We need to get this show on the road."

"I am. Let's go!" They take a joint shower and then they go down to hold their first joint meeting as a married couple."

 **PART NINE** :

Hal had been appointed as second in command of the Nashville Office of RangeMan. Ranger and Stephanie sat at the head of the table. Hal gave him a run down on how things ran while they were on their honeymoon. They had gotten 10 new accounts and they all were for full service installations and all were installed. There were no break-ins noted. There were 14 new contracts to be researched and they were for full service contracts. The men had performed to RangeMan's standards and there was no injuries and no complaints to be recorded.

Ranger was pleased with the reports. Ranger asked the men in the room if they had any questions or concerns on how things were run. One man stood up and asked if when they filled out their reports if they needed the names of everyone involved. "You want to know if it is our people or customer's names or both?" asked Hal. "Last night the customer had two friends over and I know one of them to be gang related so I put their names in my report but I wasn't sure if that was necessary or not." "Jeff, that is exactly right. If this is going to affect the customer in anyway we know that it will needed to be documented. Good job." "Thank you, sir."

Ranger asked the men if any one had a problem taking orders from his wife. "All the men said "No". Stephanie spoke up and told them that her office was open to them for any questions or problems that arise. Also if they noticed any supplies getting low they were to let her know so they could be ordered." The men agreed.

The meeting was dismissed and Ranger was surprised at how well Hal had got the office running and the fact their was no complaints during their absence. Hal felt proud to get such high praise from Ranger.

Ranger met with Hal alone and asked him if he was having trouble with any of the paper work. Hal said no. He gave Stephanie all the credit for the programs she had implemented which often combined several programs to get the final outlook on what is going right and alerts when they are going wrong.

Ranger received a call from Trenton that put Ranger on edge. There was a drug traffic shipment that was supposed to arrive in two days. He was unsure if it needed his attention or let Tank handle it. He called Tank.

"Yo!" "You are back Ranger?" "Yes, what about this drug shipment?" "We have the gang receiving it, Trenton PD, and the Federal Drug Task Force." "Do you have enough help?" "Yes, Antonio has sent us 6 agents who are drug trained." "Let me know I have 2 of the new men who used to be Swat agents on the Nashville Police Force." "I will know tomorrow where we stand." "Keep me abreast of the changes." "Will do, Ranger. How is married life?" "Tank, I have never been so happy in my life. I need to get ahead of Greg Davis and have him r evaluate my PTS. I think Stephanie has help me improve several steps to controlling it." "That would be fantastic. Let me know."

"Tank, don't put getting married off too long. You will regret it if you do. I know I sure do." "I will take your advice. I am sure Amy is the one I want." "Don't wait like I did. Later, Bro." They hung up then it dawned on Tank...he actually told me good bye! Will wonders never cease!

Stephanie was in her office when Janice called. "Hi, Stephanie. It is Janice and I have a rough draft of the article for the Times and I want to show it to you BEFORE it hits the paper. I can be there tomorrow if you can fit me in on short notice." "Do you need us both?" "That would be great." "Why don't you come after you get off and we can put you up here and we can use a conference room with the projectors and we won't be crowded. We have an empty apartment on the 7th floor so you only need to bring the change of clothes you need." "Good I meet with my editor at 3. I will try to get the 5 PM flight so I should be in by 7:30 if that is alright?" "Sure I will send one of the boys to pick you up." "Good. I will see you tonight." "Safe trip, Janice. Thank You." They hung up.

Stephanie called Ranger and told him about Janice's visit. He said that was fine with him. Neither of them knew what to expect. They both hoped it would put an end to the gossip about Stephanie.

 **PART TEN** :

Janice arrived at RangeMan's Office and was taken to the second floor Conference Room. Janice spread out all the pictures that her and the editor had chosen. A total of 50 picture out of over 200 pictures taken. Ranger and Stephanie agreed to those pictures. Then Janice brought out the Headlines:

TRENTON'S BOMBSHELL BOUNTY HUNTER WEDS TRENTON'S

MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR

Stephanie Plum aka The Bombshell Bounty Hunter was wed in an exclusive wedding on the General Jackson Show Boat in Nashville on November 18th to Ricardo Carlos Manoso along with 70 guests present. Both a Lunch and Dinner were served and the guests had several choices off of a printed menu. The food was excellent and the two shows were enjoyed by all. The bride was given away by her father and one of RangeMan's Merry Men, as Stephanie calls them. The cruise took the guests down the Cumberland River and the night time cruise was spectacular!

Miss Plum disappeared over 6 years ago and until recently Mr. Manoso did not even know where she was. As it turns out one of the Merry Men knew where she was and was helping her to stay hidden. But fate played a part in getting these two back together.

Seems as if Joe Morelli, a Trenton Police Detective, had been her one time boyfriend but she found out that he was a serial cheater. Referring to the Trenton Times story about the divorce rate climbing and it did show proof of Miss Plum's claims. Although Officer Morelli was eventually dismissed for Conduct Unbecoming a Police Officer, Miss Plum remained hidden.

Mr. Manoso also tried to find her since they too had an argument about the same time Morelli's indiscretions were found out. This is where fate stepped in.

A skip from Trenton was tracked to Tennessee and Miss Plum, still being a bounty hunter, was able to track him down and single handily bring him in to pocket a hefty bounty. Ricardo was sent to pick up the skip. The two of them met and then a long distance relationship ensued and Mr. Manoso decided to open a new office in Nashville to be closer to Miss Plum. Thanks to Mr. Manoso's persistence after a few months Mr. Manoso proposed and Miss Plum said "Yes".

They invited me and 2 other members of the Trenton Times to be guests at their nuptials. They wanted Trenton to know that because of the "Burg's" obsession with Stephanie's exploits you managed to delay the nuptials but THEY were able to beat your gossip by weathering all the false statements you liars cooked up and Stephanie even managed to prove that some of the so-called "servants" were nothing more than gamblers using her troubles as a way to evade taxes by betting on when she would get hurt, or when the underbelly of Trenton would blow up her cars to stay on the run and continue to cause havoc and increase the crime in Trenton.

All the time Miss Plum dealt with these scumbags in a helpful and polite manner. Yet this was not good enough for her mother, Helen Plum. She was a charter member of the Burg Grapevine. Helen Plum tried to bribe, coerce and shame Stephanie to marry Joe Morelli, even though she knew him to be a serial cheater. Both Joe Morelli's mother, Angie Morelli and his Grandmother Bella Morelli overlooked his cheating ways and his alcohol use, even going to work while still under the influence. Who was he serving? It sure wasn't our fair City!

The newly married Manoso's wanted Trenton to know that RangeMan's associates help the Police Department and fund many charitable organizations and will continue to do so despite all the lies the Burg grapevine will have you believe. They are still willing to lay their lives on the line to keep our city safe. Most of them are veterans and whether you trust them or not you owe them the debt for their service to our country because you use your freedoms every day don't you? They help achieve them for you!

The moral of this story is Trenton has caused a bounty hunter with 100% capture rate to leave our town wide open for felons to run rampant and put our town in more danger and cause us to breed fear to even enjoy our own city. Are you happy Chambersburg?

I am proud to tell you that both of the Manoso's are happy where they are and they wanted you to know the truth so we can once again work to clean up our city. With RangeMan's help which is still owned by Mr. Manoso and run by his second in command that the street thugs know as Tank. Tank didn't want his real name used and I respected his request.

If you need private or business security give RangeMan a call or one of the other good companies in town and if you hear gossip from these burg ladies remember who they harbored and how they helped destroy the safety of the whole city but "Sorry Morelli's and Plum's you can NOT stop true love.

Guess we, who believe in law and order, are happy that the bad guys lost to the good guys and gal. Hope you have a good live Mr. and Mrs. Manoso!

Enjoy the pictures of a party Trenton missed out because some people would rather lie than to tell the truth. I was the best party I ever attended!

There were parts of the story Ranger wasn't happy with but he hoped it would stir Trenton into cleaning up the grapevines and help increase Tank's client base. He signed the paper to allow her to print the story so did Stephanie.

Ella brought a light supper to the Conference Room and Ella read the story and she liked it. Ella said "It is brutal but that is what they did. I really would not want to go back to Trenton. I love Nashville. Yes, there is still danger but we have a larger selection of almost everything. That and we don't have to worry about so many skips using explosives or firebombs here. I actually feel safer."

Janice told us that she would let us know the fall-out of the article. Stephanie had been real quiet and both Ranger and Ella noticed it. "Babe, why the quiet treatment?" "I was just thinking. If I had stayed in Trenton I am almost certain you and I would not be married right now. That scares me." Carlos pulled her to his side. "But, Babe, we are not only together but we are married! Exactly what we both wanted but I agree neither one of us would have opened up like this back in Trenton. I am just sorry it took me so long to find you again." "I am sorry I hid. I should have given Hector permission to tell you but after I left I was afraid you wouldn't want me any more." "You were wrong and so was I. Not only that but we don't have to worry what people think because as a married couple WE CHOOSE OUR LIFE PATH." Carlos kissed he cheek and said "Mrs. Manoso we are home quit worrying about Trenton. Let's be happy in Nashville.

Janice left the next morning and returned to Trenton. The article was published two days later and the town Erupted!

 **PART ELEVEN** :

Janice sent Ranger and Stephanie a couple copies of the paper and the Article was Front Paper News. Janice sent a letter with the paper. She says "The article has started new investigation into the gambling of police officers on all fronts. The Chief of Police is still trying to handle all the complaints that are flooding the station about Morelli. The town is in an uproar. The editor has received 100 letters in two days and some of the letters are hinting at further corruption that has not previously been mentioned.

Some people are even calling for The Chief to step down. Who would have believed one wedding could stir up this much commotion? Thanks for letting me be part of it." Janice.

Tank called Ranger after the article came out that the city was embracing RangeMan's security visions and they have been flooded with phone calls wanted estimates.

Tank had planned on visiting but they are too busy for that to happen until the commotion calms down but Tank also thinks when things calms down that he will ask Amy to marry him.

Ranger asked about Connie and Lula's take on the article. Neither one will speak to any RangeMan except what has to be said and Vinnie has been advised by Harry, the Hammer, to fire both of them or he will replace all three. Vinnie is talking about retiring. The girls think Stephanie betrayed them. Ranger said he would tell Stephanie.

Seems as if happiness of the Manoso's has caused unhappiness in the lives of certain people. Seems as if Helen Plum, Angie Morelli and Bella Morelli were even called down by the Catholic Church for bringing negative publicity for the Church and relieved of all their posts and have been excommunicated. And therefore can't take communion. Guess fate gets the last word. So we all need to make sure of our words before we speak. Long live true love! It always wins out.

A/N: Sorry this story got away from me and I was uneducated on how to do a story this long and people have told me how to do it better. I truly appreciate all the reviews and the followers of my stories. I will try to make it easier on you the reader the next time.


End file.
